Breather
by FDsecretart
Summary: After her brother getting bit by a vampire, Lucy heads off to slay the vampires to get revenge and to find a cure for her brother. But what will happen when she finds herself falling in love with a vampire? Can she learn to live in Dracula's castle, or shall I say Dragneel's Castle, without blowing her cover? NaLu AU
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to my new NaLu story inspired by the TV show **_**Young Dracula! **_**Enjoy my story and feel free to check out my other stories! Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

_After her brother getting bit by a vampire, Lucy heads off to slay the vampires to get revenge and to find a cure for her brother. But what will happen when she finds herself falling in love with a vampire? Can she learn to live in Dracula's castle, or shall I say Dragneel's Castle, without blowing her cover?_

**Prologue**

It was late at night, there was a full moon and the wind howled. "Where is he?" wondered Lucy Heartfilia, looking at the clock. She lived in a small apartment, near the forest, with her older brother Sting, along the border of Fiore. The two lived alone together, ever since their parents died when they were at a young age. Lucy was now 17, she had silky blonde hair and had chocolate brown orbs, Sting was 19, and he had spiky blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

The blonde haired female sighed as she put two plates of dinner down on the table. _He should be back now with the milk_... she thought, worrying. "I'll see if he's outside..." she muttered, walking out of her home. She shivered in the wind, looking left and right for her brother. She shut the door behind her, feeling something whizz past her. Gasping, she whipped around, to see something black fly off. "A bird?" she mumbled, shivering in the cold weather. She took a closer look at the flying creature, and saw beautiful black wings, and a tint of red, running down its back, "Those bats, always flying in random places..." she muttered, trudging through the thick soil, beside the edge of the forest."The shops aren't that far away, so where's Sting?" she whispered, seeing streetlights in the far distance, dotted in random places.

"Sting! Sting! Sting, where are you!" she cried out in worry, before feeling something rush past her. She let out a small scream, as she turned around, seeing a fast figure run past her. "A person?" she asked, blinking and shaking her head.

"No, probably my imagination. No human can move that fast." The blonde haired teen sighed, moving forward, before hearing a scream, a masculine scream, coming from inside the forest. "STING," she cried out, running into the forest.

* * *

><p>Sting walked down the streets, with a bag of food: Milk, packets of crisps and some fruit. "This should do." he muttered, running a hand through his spike hair. His steps echoed throughout the empty streets, being the only thing heard. As he walked, the wind howled, blowing litter around. A newspaper, landed in front of the blonde haired male. Sting decided to look downwards, as the headline caught his eye, "<em>Vampires in Fiore?<em>" he read aloud, chuckling to himself. "There's no such thing." he muttered, as he suddenly felt a shiver down his spine.

_"You sure? I can show ya...cutie..."_ a voice whispered in his ear, before rushing around him.

Sting gasped, shaking his head, "Just my imagination..."

_"You're cute...but very stupid..."_ the voice said.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in front of Sting, baring fangs, dripping with blood.

"A vampire!" gasped Sting, backing away. The vampire was female; she had crimson red hair, and wore black clothes. Her mouth was slightly parted, her fangs stuck out, as she hissed. "It'll be a shame to bite a cute breather, like you..." she whispered, seductively.

Backing away slowly, Sting dashed into the forest which was nearby, dropping the plastic bag, containing food. He panted as he ran throughout the forest, as thorns and branches scratched and pricked him. He winced out in pain, but ignored it; he had to get back to his little sister, alive. "Lucy...forgive me..." he whispered, "I love you..." The red headed vampire corned Sting against a tree and dove straight into his neck, biting him and drawing blood. In return, Sting screamed out in pain.

"Leave my brother alone!" Lucy's voice was heard, as a branch was thrown towards the vampire, knocking her downwards. Sting slid downwards, against the tree, his face now pale and his body weak. The vampire growled before turning into a bat and flying off. Lucy ran towards her brother and knelt down beside him. "Sting...are you okay?" she asked, getting out a tissue to wipe the blood on her brother's neck.

"Y-yeah, thanks..." he hissed out in pain, as the tissue made contact with his skin.

"Are you sure, we should go to the doctor!" Lucy spoke, staring at her brother.

"I'm fine Lucy, let's just go home and get my neck cleaned out..." Sting replied, standing up and leaning against his sister.

"Are you sur-"

"Yes, I am!" Sting growled, causing Lucy to gasp and look away. "Hey...I'm sorry, let's just go home, please." He walked in front of Lucy.

"Y-yeah...let's go..." she replied, faintly, as she followed the male ahead of her.

Sting sighed, _After someone's bitten...they turn into one...a vampire...I need a cure before I turn..._

* * *

><p>A few hours later, a cackle was heard in a castle, "I bit another breather." The vampire stated, flinging her red hair to the side. "Awe c'mon Erza; you flirted with him, even though you have a boyfriend." A raven haired vampire replied, chuckling.<p>

Erza smiled, "Well I wanted to try it, he was cute, and you have to admit it, Gray."

"I'm not gay Erza." he stated, before getting hit from behind with a fireball.

"What is it with you people, biting breathers every time?!" An angry vampire roared. This vampire had vibrant pink hair and razor sharp fangs.

Gray sighed, "Flame brain, we're vampires, it's what we do!"

Erza laughed, "All you do is drink is blood from bottles, you never bite anyone, Natsu!"

Natsu growled, "Why can't we live in peace with the breathers? If too many humans are bitten, we're going to be in a war with the slayers!" Natsu retorted.

"And you're supposed to be the heir to the Vampire Throne." Gray scoffed.

"Haven't you ever thought about being slayed?!" Natsu yelled.

"It's not like we're going to be, our magic is much stronger than an old steak." Gray replied.

"UV cages? Garlic sprays?" Natsu added, "If we're in contact with those things, _POOF_, we're dust!"

"Shut up Natsu! Just shut your trap, Vampires, Breathers and the Slayers can't live in peace together, you got that? It's just not how it works!" Erza snapped.

"What do you know?! I want to the next generation to be-"

_*SLAP*_

Natsu clutched his cheek, staring angrily at his father, the Count. "You are a Vampire my boy, and you will always be one! We cannot change things, this how things are! And for a chicken like you to be my son, I really am ashamed!" Count Igneel roared, eyeing his son, with red eyes.

"Well, I didn't want to be _your_ son, did I?" Natsu replied.

"You will bite a breather before your eighteenth birthday, am I clear? You have to be a true vampire before you get your true powers!" Igneel replied.

"He's never bitten one." Gray snorted.

"So what?!" Natsu replied, "I don't want to!"

* * *

><p>Lucy closed the door behind her, as she entered the apartment. Sting sighed as he slumped against the table. "Sting, what's wrong?" Lucy asked, getting out some disinfectant.<p>

"Lucy...I need to tell you something...important..." Sting whispered, loud enough for his sister to hear.

Lucy froze, then nodding slowly, "Y-yeah?"

Sting gulped before taking a huge breath, "I was bitten...by a vampire..."

"What about it?"

"I'm...I'm going...going to..." Sting trailed off, losing confidence in himself.

"Going to what?" Lucy asked, worriedly.

"I'm going to turn into a Vampire..." Sting blurted out. Lucy gasped, backing against counter with her hand covering her mouth. "N-no...you have to stay...with me...!" A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Lucy...I will...if...you can do something for me..." Sting replied, turning his head to the side.

"Anything."

"I...I want you to go into the Vampire Castle...and..."

"And what?!" Lucy asked, "I'll do anything for you, to stay with me!"

"Forget it, it's too dangerous..." Sting replied.

"I'll find you a cure! I'll sneak into the castle and find one!" Lucy shrieked, tears forming in her eyes.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Sting yelled.

"No! And I'll slay them; I'll slay them all to get revenge!" Lucy added, confidently.

"Lucy..."

"Levy has Vampire Slaying Equipment at school!" Lucy said, "And I swear Sting, I'll try my best to find a cure for you!" After her statement, the blonde haired female broke down crying. A single crystal tear rolled down from Sting's icy blue eyes, as he smiled to himself.

"Thank you...Lucy...I love you."

**END OF PROLOGUE! **

**I didn't really know how to end this chapter, so please leave a review and tell me what you thought about this! Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 1

**IM SO HAPPY I FOUND A NEW WAY TO UPDATE QUICKER! I'M SO STUPID, I CAN JUST SEND THE CHAPTER BY EMAIL TO MY OTHER EMAIL AND COPY AND PASTE, I'M SO STUPID! **

**SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, PEOPLE! And I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this, so yeah, please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT.**

**Breather chap 1**

Breathing - breathing and panting, was what she was doing, running through the halls of Magnolia Academy. She pushed past people, in a rush to find her friend. Lucy ran round a corner and spotted a glimpse of blue hair in the distance, "Levy! Levy!" she called out, running towards her.

Levy turned around, and when she saw the blonde running towards her, she smiled and waved. "Lu! What's up!" she grinned, but her smile faded once she saw Lucy's worried expression, "What's wrong?!"  
>Lucy grabbed hold of Levy's shoulder and leaded her to the corner of the wall. "Sting...its Sting...he's...he's..." she trailed off, panting.<br>"Sting's what?!" Levy asked, worried.  
>"He's...bitten!" she replied, with a scared look.<br>Levy gasped, "He is?!"  
>"Yeah...and I was wondering if you could lend me...some slaying equipment..." Lucy quietly replied.<p>

Whilst Lucy was talking, Levy was drinking some water, but hearing her statement, she spat it out. "What?! You want to slay vampires?"  
>Lucy nodded, as there were loud voices coming towards them. Levy tugged on Lucy's arm and led her to a quieter place. Lucy stared behind her and saw a crowd of boys and a certain blonde: Sting. Lucy could only stare at her brother, his face was pale, and he seemed quieter that he usually was. "Sting..." she faintly whispered, not seeing the open locker in front of her. She hit her head against the door of the locker, shutting it close. "Thanks!" said the owner of the locker as he walked away with a couple of books.<p>

"Ow~" the blonde grumbled, rubbing her head, still staring at her brother, not seeing the shut door, that was blocking her path.

_*CRASH*_

"Ow~" Lucy stood up as Sting turned to her direction, catching her eye. He smiled softly before mouthing a quick "Hey."  
>Lucy nodded in response, before running off after Levy.<p>

Levy and Lucy sat at the back of an empty classroom. Levy sighed, staring out of the window, "Lu...are you sure? You...you can...can..."  
>Lucy sighed, "Die? Yes, I know, but it's for Sting!"<br>Levy walked over to a table and sat on it, "I know, but it's dangerous...Do you _have_ to go into the Vampire's Castle, do you even know where it is?!"

Lucy looked down at her feet, "I have to do this Levy! This is Sting we're talking about - my brother!" Lucy turned her to the side, avoiding Levy's gaze, "Sting is the only person I have left...I love him...he's sacrificed so many things for me...I have to return the favour... I _need_ to find a cure for him!" Lucy screeched, her heart racing and tears settling on her eyelids. Lucy hung her head as she wiped her tears.

"Lucy...I understand...but listen to me, this is dangerous, but...but I guess I'll lend you some...equipment..." Levy said, quietly.  
>Lucy's eye widened, and a grin stretched on her face, "Thank you so much Levy!" She hugged her petite, blue haired friend.<br>"Yeah, you're welcome." she sighed. "So when are you going to go?"  
>"Tonight, as soon as possible!" Lucy gulped.<br>"What?!" Levy shrieked.  
>"You heard me...tonight, so can you give me some equipment." Lucy replied.<br>"Lucy...I'm know I've said this before, but are you 100 percent sure?"  
>Lucy stared at the window, "Yeah. I have to do this...for Sting's sake; I don't want my brother to die!"<br>Levy nodded, "Follow me."

Lucy followed Levy out to the school yard and into a small shed. "In the shed? There's nothing there except from garden tools, for the Gardening Club."  
>Levy shook her head, moving a tatty, purple curtain that was in the corner of the room, revealing a small door.<br>"I'm going through that?!" Lucy questioned.  
>Levy merely chuckled, "Nope." Levy put a small key in a red keyhole, and bright lights lit up around the hole.<br>"Cool." The blonde watched in amazement, not really able to believe what she was seeing.  
>Levy slowly opened a bigger door that revealed a staircase, leading downwards. "Let's go."<p>

Once down the stairs, there was a huge room, with small gold lights, lighting up the place. "This is where I keep the slaying equipment." Levy explained, caressing a wooden steak.  
>"So which one can I borrow?" Lucy asked.<br>"Have a look around, look for something that suits you." Levy spoke, putting the steak she was holding in a glass cupboard. There were many glass cupboards, with steaks and weapons of all shapes and kinds.

Lucy slowly walked around, looking at weapons carefully. A whip caught her eye, and she picked it up. As soon as she did, it glowed blue and gold.  
>"That's <em>Flueve d'étoiles<em>, in my opinion, that's a good choice, it's light, strong and moves quickly." Levy's voice said.

Lucy's chocolate orbs widened, as if she was bonding with item in her hands. "Can I...use this?" she asked, turning to her friend, who nodded. "Thanks..."  
>"So choose another weapon, you can't slay vamps with just that." Levy replied.<br>"Levy, thank you so much, for lending me your equipment." Lucy whispered.  
>"No problem, Lu, it's for Sting, right?"<br>"So...any recommendations?" Lucy asked.  
>"Actually...there is something I've been saving for a special occasion, and I think...it'll really suit you..." Levy explained.<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes. I'll be right back." Levy answered, walking off.<p>

The bluenette walked into a smaller room, and stood on a chair to reach a higher cupboard. She brought out a golden box, which was embroidered with green gems.

"Here Lu." Levy spoke, handing the box to her friend.  
>Lucy caressed the word 'Zodiac', engraved on the box. Nervously, Lucy blew away the dust that sat on the lid. She then lifted the lid, revealing 13 weapons, sitting on a red, velvet cushion. "Oh wow...they're so..." Lucy's mouth hung open.<br>"They're special; there are no other weapons like them." Levy whispered.

Lucy nodded, feeling a shiver run down her spine. She picked up the weapon, called _Aries_. It was a pale pink steak. "Squeeze the end, Lu."  
>As Lucy squeezed the handle of the steak, a pink gooey mixture oozed out of the end, which was like icing. "What is it?" The blonde asked.<br>Levy giggled, "Garlic and bubblegum, extra sticky."  
>"That's <em>Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, Pisces<em>, and the thirteenth only should be used in an extreme emergency, it's the smallest one, _Ophiuchus."_  
>"How come?" Lucy asked.<br>"It took ages to make, it's a UV cage that releases garlic gas and traps Vampires. It's very special; it's different from all the other weapons." Levy said.  
>"This is truly incredible!" Lucy commented.<br>"Take it Lucy, it's yours. I can help get you ready for tonight." Levy said.  
>"Thanks, Levy." Lucy said, hugging her friend.<br>"And here's a belt to attach the weapons to." Levy explained, "You need to learn some combat, so wanna skip school?"  
>"Skip school?" Lucy repeated.<br>"Yeah, you need to have all the skills to slay vampires! They're really strong!"

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to skip training, because it's too long<strong>

* * *

><p>Lucy and Levy headed into to school, later on that day, before school ended. The two were walking through the halls, as the bell rang. Lucy was ready for her mission, with her weapons tucked under her slightly over sized top. Suddenly, the two heard a crash in the distance. Both Lucy and Levy ran ahead to see what had happened. In the middle of fallen chairs, books and other stuff, was a blonde haired boy - Sting.<p>

"Sting!" The blonde female went to help up her older brother.  
>"Lucy..." he whispered, standing up.<br>"Are you okay?" she asked.  
>"Well...I feel dizzy and my mouth feels smaller than usual." Sting replied, as Levy hurried over.<br>"Ah, hey Levy." he smiled.  
>"Hi," Levy nodded in response.<br>"Sting," began Lucy, "Open your mouth."  
>"What?" asked Sting.<br>"Do it." The blonde female instructed.

Sting opened his mouth as Lucy her index finger under his chin and took a look at his teeth. "Why am I doing this?" Sting asked. "In the middle of the hallway too!"  
>"Just stay quiet, will you?" Lucy replied, noticing the fact that Sting's canines were slightly sharper than usual. She gasped and staggered backwards.<br>"What, I have a bug in my mouth?" The blonde male asked.  
>Lucy shook her head quickly, "This can't be happening..."<br>"What?" Levy asked.  
>"Take a look yourself." Lucy replied, as Levy looked at Sting's teeth.<br>"No way...I didn't know it happened this fast!" Levy spoke.  
>"What? You guys are-"<br>"You're growing fangs!" Lucy blurted out.  
>"F-Fangs?" Sting echoed slowly.<br>"And your skin is pale, its whiter than usual." Levy added.  
>"And I've noticed your movements, you move really fast." Lucy commented.<br>"And your eyes are like dark blue lights." Levy whispered.  
>"No...It can't happen this fast...no..." Sting stammered, shaking his head.<br>"Sting, I'll help you, I promise." Lucy stood straight and lifted her top a little, to show Sting her weapons, which were attached to her black belt.  
>"Yeah I know..." Sting turned his back to the girls, "...<em>But can you find a cure by<em>_tomorrow_, is the question."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Tomorrow?" She asked.  
>Sting walked away, leaving the two females behind.<br>"Levy..." Lucy whispered.  
>"Its okay, Lu..." Levy hugged her friend.<p>

* * *

><p>The wind blew harshly that evening, night had fallen and Lucy, Levy and Sting stood at the entrance of the forest, where Sting had been bit. "Lucy..." Sting spoke, "Be careful...I want you to come back in one piece, if you get hurt, I won't be able to forgive myself."<br>"Sure thing, big bro." Lucy smiled at him, as her loose blonde hair flew back in the wind. Sting ruffled his sister's hair, as Levy smiled.  
>"Enjoy this moment, because it might be the last time you see other." Levy spoke, "We should get going now, Sting."<br>Sting nodded, before kissing Lucy's cheek. Lucy blushed, "See ya...Sting, Levy."  
>"I'll be here, when you call me, yeah? Lucy thanks for all you're doing." Sting flashed a smile at his sister, before he and Levy ran off.<p>

She was alone, Lucy was now all alone, about to do something she wouldn't even dream to do, and she may not even be seen again...

* * *

><p>Breathing - breathing heavily, and running, was what she was doing. Running through the forest, Lucy searched for any sight if the Vampire Castle. There was an old rumour that there was a huge, ancient castle at the end of the forest, and that was Lucy's source, to find her destination.<p>

Lucy run as fast as she could, jumping over tree roots and dodging low branches. "The path ends here..." she whispered, "And I don't think I can get through this wall of vines!"  
>Before her was a wall of vines and branches, and there were sharp thorns.<br>_If I can't go over or under it..._ Lucy gulped, "I'll have to go through it."

That was what the blonde did, pushing past the vines and branches. She hissed in pain when a branch scraped her arm, and something warm, trickled down her arm. "Damn it!"

On the other side stood an old building, vast towers and beautifully designed turrets. "I'm here..." Lucy whispered, standing before the magnificent castle.

_Sting, I'll do my best...for you...__  
><em>

* * *

><p>The vampires known as <em>Gray<em> and _Erza _were in the blood cellar of Dragneel's castle. "Hmm, this blood is 23 years old." Gray stated, his hand brushing against the label of a black, tinted bottle.

"That won't do, we're looking for one over 100 years old!" Erza snapped, drinking from a wine glass.

"Why are _you_ here drinking, when I'm the one working?" Gray asked, ticked off.

Erza froze; the wine glass escaped her grasp and smashed against the cold floor, shattering to small pieces. Her mouth was slightly parted, only her fangs visible.

"Erza? Erza what happened?" Gray asked.

"Blood." Erza replied, "_Fresh_ blood...it's close by, I can sense it!" Erza hissed, as she turned into a bat and flew off, hungry for a drink of fresh breather blood...

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of chapter one, stay tuned for the next chapter. Please leave a review! Sorry if it's rushed, but I really want to get onto the good part.<strong>

_**08/02/15**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the short chapter, but although I know the plot for this story, I don't really know how to write the first few chapters, so I'm trying my best. I hope you like it, and please leave a review, thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT!  
><strong>

Chapter 2

Nervous, Lucy stepped forwards, towards the huge castle. As she passed a small statue of a dragon, a golden barrier appeared, and slowly dissolved into nothing, revealing a whole different castle and the dragon had turned from a stone dragon, to a huge, ruby dragon. The dragon glowed, and its emerald eyes shone in the moonlight. The castle was now more modern, the building looked cleaner and there were beautiful designs of dragons all over the castle.

Lucy's eyes widened in amazement, as her chocolate coloured orbs shone. There was a huge black door which stood before the blonde. "How do I get in without being noticed?" she whispered. She walked to the door and, cautiously, opened it. A room of darkness had been revealed, the only light source being candles. The walls were black and so were the floor, all being made of stone. On the floor was a beautiful crimson carpet, which led all the way to a staircase, which wound round, upwards.

Lucy's heart started to beat quickly, "What should I do now?" she whispered, looking side to side, in case anyone came. Hearing a clutter not far away, Lucy clutched her bleeding arm and as silently as possible, she ran up the stairs. With fear, she ran along a stone corridor, as a shiver ran down her spine.

"A library, is there a library here?" Lucy ran into a huge room and shut the door behind her. She gazed at her surroundings; a crooked smile crept up onto her face. She was in a room, full of shelves, and the dark room was surrounded with small red candles. "A library!" The vampire slayer ran to the shelves, and started searching through books. There were books of all sorts, ranging from _Types of Blood_, to _How to be an S-ranked vampire_. The blonde sighed, as she looked at her watch. About ten minutes later, Lucy had found a huge emerald coloured book, which was bordered with small gems. On the cover, the words _New Vampires_, was engraved into the cover in red. "New vampires? Does that mean like babies?" The blonde wondered, caressing the cover with her right hand.

_Maybe it's for vampires who were bitten..._The blonde picked up the book and sat at a small table and began to read through pages. "_Breathers, who are bitten by vampires, turn into vampires, if they have a special essence in them. They can also die, if they lose too much blood. When a vampire bites a human, small bits of ethernano enter the breather's body from their surrounding, mixing in with their essence, creating a source of magic energy for the breather to use in their new life as a vampire. Old generation vampires did not have this privilege, unlike the generation nowadays, these old class vampires could only use the same magic, which consisted of: Fire balls, Morphing into bats, fast transportation and the ability to sniff out breather blood. However, the new generation has changed a lot; most vampires are hybrids or have special ancient powers. Each vampire has their own type of magic, for instance: Fire magic, ice magic, wind magic and much more._" Lucy shut the book, after gasping. "How can my weapons slay them, if they are this strong?" She stuffed the boom into her backpack and decided to explore the library.

In the far corner in the library, was a wooden table, where a big, red book was placed. It had a border made of gold and small dragons were engraved into the border. A huge white coloured gem was in the middle, and inside it, _The Great Demon-Dragon King_, was written in curly letters.

"What's this?" Lucy wondered, _Does this have a cure for Sting?_  
>Her hand slowly moved towards the book, which seemed to glimmer and shine. As soon as she touched it, she had received an electric shock, which made her yelp. A sphere of magic energy appeared around the book, like a barrier and small charges of electricity were being released.<p>

The sphere released small, fizz-like noises, as Lucy felt something trickle down her arm. Her eyes landed on her cut, which was leaking out blood. The skin started to open up more and it was clearly visible, in the eyes of the vampire slayer. "What's happening?" The blonde hissed out in pain, as pain started to surge through her body.

As the red liquid travelled down her arm, a drop had fallen onto the big book, which glowed red, before it returned to normal. Lucy set down her bag and brought out a tissue, wiping away her blood. After that, she slipped on her black leather jacket, accidently leaving her tissue on the floor.

"I have to get out..." Lucy mumbled, hearing voices not far away. Checking the halls, the slayer ran past other rooms and down the stairs. Once she was sure no one had seen her, the blonde disappeared through the huge door. Once she walked past the dragon statue, the castle's image was turned back to a crumbling old castle. _I'm going to have to go back there..._ Whilst running through the forest, Lucy looked at her watch, "I was there for half an hour...no good! I didn't find a cure and Sting needs it now!" Lucy felt tears threatening to come out of her eyes, "What do I do?"

* * *

><p>Erza was hungry, hungry for blood. Hey eyes were gleaming red, and her fangs seemed sharper than usual. The scent of breather blood kept her going, and once she was outside, she sensed a breather-like presence in the castle. She turned into her vampire form, before following the tracks of her food.<p>

The sounds of running shoes were heard down the hallway, they clicked against the stone floors as someone ran. "If that was a vampire, he or she would have used their speedy transportation, so why run?" Erza wondered, feeling this unknown person exit the castle.

**# A while later**

Natsu stormed off down the hallway, angry at his father. "Biting, biting, _biting_! That's all they fucking talk about!" He threw his fist at the wall, making a big dent, "Why couldn't have I been born a breather? A human?" Another punch.  
>"Why do I have all these special responsibilities?" Another punch.<br>"I hate them, I hate him! Argh, fuck it, fuck it all!" _Another punch._

Natsu launched a flaming fist at the wall, but was stopped when he heard small chatter, a few rooms down. "Who's that? I've never heard a voice like that before." Natsu quietly walked down the hallway to the library. Since the door was shut, Natsu turned into smoke and entered the library through the small gap under the door.

Once inside, the vampire spoke, "There's no one here!" He turned into his original form and roamed the library, immediately noticing books in random places. "But someone _was_ here." The flame vampire walked down to the corner of the room, to see a golden barrier around the Demon-Dragon book. Noticing the barrier, and electrical charges, Natsu became angry, "Someone set it off. How dare they touch this book!"

Suddenly the scent of blood entered his nostrils, turning his eyes red, "I smell...blood..."

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review, I'd like to know how this chapter was!<strong>

_**18/02/15**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. What's up? So I don't know how the chapter ended up like this, it just came out and I wrote it. I hope you guys like it, and I just wanted to add some sort of wizardry magic stuff to this story to make future chapters more interesting, which I will try my best to make it good! So I hope you like it and please leave a review, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FT!**

**Chapter 3**

"I smell...blood..." Natsu whispered out, trying to resist the urge to suck out some blood from a breather. "No!" He turned his head to the side, spotting something white on the floor. He knelt down, scrutinising the tissue that was scrunched up.

"Breather...blood..." he spoke, inhaling the scent of blood. _A breather was here...he or she must not be expecting to leave here alive! _With that, Natsu dashed off down the hall, using his vampire magic to make him move faster.

His legs took him outside the castle, and out of the corner of his eye, his spotted a faint glimpse of blonde hair, disappear behind a corner. "What..." he silently walked in the direction of the figure, only to find nothing, _I probably imagined it. _He shook his head, as he returned to the castle, only to bump into Gray, going down the stairs, leading to the blood cellar.

"Flame brain, watch where you're going." Gray walked up the stairs, holding a few bottles of blood. "Have you seen Erza? She ran out, smelling fresh blood."  
>Natsu's eyes widened, "S-She did?" Natsu stopped in his tracks.<br>"Hey man, what's wrong? You suddenly froze." Gray chuckled.  
>"Someone...a breather was here."<br>"Yeah, the only breathers here are Jet and Droy, they cook for us, remember?" Gray replied.  
>"No, it wasn't them..." the vampire paused, "Tell me I wasn't the only one who sensed a weird presence just a while ago." Natsu looked at Gray with an intense stare.<br>"Wow pyro, you're really serious about this." Gray mocked, chuckling.  
>"Fuck you, Gray." Natsu growled.<br>"Well fuck you, too." Gray replied, "Who do you even care if a breather was here or not?"  
>"Because the lightning sphere was set off, and Jet and Droy aren't that stupid to touch the damn book!" Natsu replied, angrily.<br>"Wait, someone touched the book?" Gray asked.  
>"Naw, someone pissed on it!" Natsu replied, sarcastically.<br>"Geez, calm down will you? Whoever touched that book is probably dust by now!" The ice vampire replied.  
>"But it wasn't a vampire, you dingus!" Natsu yelled, "Whatever, I'll go find Erza."<br>Natsu walked off, leaving a smirking Gray,_ I love pissing him off. _"Well if it makes you happy, I _did_ sense an unfamiliar presence in the castle."

"Would've helped if you said that first, ice princess." Natsu called out, walking away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Lucy ran through the forest, being afraid. She knew she was being chased, guessing it was a vampire. She had put up her hood and her hair was tucked into it.<p>

"Where are you, breather? I can smell you!" Erza hissed, as Lucy his behind a tree. _What do I do? What do I do? _Lucy thought before remembering her slaying equipment. She unbuckled her whip, and ran as fast as she could.

"There you are!" Erza opened her mouth, letting her fangs be seen. Lucy backed up against a tree, as Erza neared her. "Stay back!" She yelled, flinging her whip towards the vampire, who easily dodged.  
>"Oh look what we have here!" Erza smiled.<br>"I said stay back!" Lucy yelled with confidence, although she was petrified.  
>"Or what?" Erza smirked.<br>Lucy's hand reached down to her belt, and she grabbed a weapon: The Aquarius Blades. They were three, rounded blades, which were decorated in blue and white. "Go, Aquarius blades!" The blonde haired slayer threw the three blades towards the vampire, all three at the same time. They whipped around Erza and slashed into her back. Unknown to Lucy, each of her weapons had magic in them, and as soon as the blades were in contact with her opponent, they sprayed out water in all directions.

"Argh, the hell?" Erza hissed, angrily.  
>"W-water? Where did that come from?" Lucy whispered, as the blades flew back into her hands, like boomerangs.<br>"You want a fight breather?" Erza asked, "Let me tell you, no one beats the great Titania, and no one will!"

Afraid, Lucy backed away, sending her blades back towards Erza. Erza glowed a bright red, "Re-quip!" she spoke, as her clothes changed into another outfit, which was more suitable for their battle. Her nails were sharper, her scarlet hair was tied into two pigtails, and her clothes were black, as usual. However, her clothes were stronger than Lucy thought, and as soon as her blades came in contact with her new outfit, small blue sparks were released from the sharp ends.

"You've got to do better than that, breather!" Erza hissed, "This isn't even one of my many armours, and your puny little blades can't cut through it!"  
>Erza laughed out, menacingly, as Lucy got out another weapon: The Aires Steak.<br>Lucy held the end of the steak, as small, pink spikes shot out of the ends, and stuck to Erza like glue, sticking her to the ground. "What is this? I can't move!"

Astonished, Lucy's eyes widened, "I didn't know it did that..."  
>"Don't think you're winning breather...I'm letting just letting you off..." Erza's eyes turned a deep shade of red, as the scent of blood entered her nose, from a distance. She transformed into her bat form, "You...You're the one who bit...my brother..." Lucy whispered, suddenly becoming familiar with Erza. Erza smirked before disappearing into the distance.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, Natsu ran out of the castle, holding a bottle of the newest blood he could find in the blood cellar. "Erza's not too far away, I can divert her attention!" With a confident look, Natsu launched the bottle far into the distance, and it smashed into many pieces as soon as it hit the hard concrete. The blood inside of it, leaked out onto the floor, releasing the smell of fresh blood. "That should keep her from biting anyone." The pink haired vampire turned into a bat and flew off into the castle.<p>

The scent of blood had entered the nose of the red headed vampire, and she was swooping through the forest, searching for it. Once she neared the castle, the smell had become stronger and she was lead away, just behind the castle where the broken bottle lay. She turned into her vampire form and could clearly see the blood leaking out, and she felt like a total idiot for thinking it was a breather. "Someone set me up!" she hissed, kicking the broken shards, in pure anger and frustration. She stomped her foot before vanishing and reappearing in the castle, which she called home.

Erza stormed through the castle, looking for the person whom she thought had set her up_. Gray probably did this; he was the only one in the blood cellar!_ She walked down the old steps and into the cellar, kicking the door open. Gray was stood there, shelving bottles and sorting them out. "Gray..." she hissed, making the raven haired boy jump.

Gray turned around, "Oh hey...Erza, what's up?"  
>Erza walked up to the male, "Were you the one who set me up?" She asked.<br>"What?"  
>"Are you the one who set. Me. Up?" she repeated, ticked off.<br>"Set you up? What do you mean, I was here working!" The man replied.  
>"Tell me, who smashed a bottle of blood and left it behind the castle?" Erza asked.<br>"I don't know."  
>"Who?!" Erza asked, walking towards the vampire, who slowly backed up against the counter.<br>"Look Erza, I didn't do anything, okay? Go ask ass for brains, he was asking about you." Gray replied, shrugging, as he pushed past Erza and opened a box of newly delivered bottled blood.  
>"That's it!" Erza hissed before stomping her foot and vanishing.<p>

* * *

><p>Watching Erza leave, gave Lucy enough strength to run away. She ran through the forest, not wanting to fight a vampire ever again. "I would've been dead...if she hadn't spared me..." she spoke, as she ran through the forest. About half an hour later, Lucy wondered through the forest, "I'm lost...no good...no good...I can't see where I'm going." Lucy walked and walked, until her legs felt tired.<br>_Sting..._ She thought, feeling her legs charge up. She ran again, with hope burning inside her and when she saw a clear source of light, she became relieved, knowing that the forest had ended.

Pushing past a few vines, Lucy was met with the clear road, leading to her home and the city. Levy was sitting against a wall, not far away and next to her was Sting. "Sting! Levy!" She yelled out, running towards them.

The two awoke from their slumber, and small smiles came to their faces when they saw the blonde running towards them. "Lucy!" Sting beamed, wrapping his arms around her. "Are you okay?"  
>Lucy nodded, "Are you?"<br>Sting sighed, "I feel weird, it's like there's an explosion inside me. So, did you find a cure?"  
>Lucy sighed, "I couldn't find anything, but I found this." Lucy rummaged through her bag and brought out the green book and handed it to her brother.<br>"New Vampires? Does that mean like babies or something?" Sting asked.  
>Lucy chuckled, "No, read the page that is bookmarked. That may be the reason you feel weird."<p>

Sting nodded before reading the paragraph, "Magic? What the hell is ethernano?"  
>Lucy shrugged before Levy stepped in, "Ethernano is magic energy all around us. It can be stored in types of crystals called <em>Lacrimas<em>."  
>"How do you know that?" Lucy asked, as Levy looked at her, without replying.<p>

"_How to use this magic: To use one's magic, it will come naturally to them. Each vampire has their own magic and style. To find out what magic a vampire has, is very simple. One must concentrate their magic energy and feel it running through their body, before trying a simple spell, which will come to their mind."_ Sting read out, confused. "What? Is this some fantasy joke or something?"  
>"Try it, Sting. There are many different types of magic, some are ancient, and you could be lucky enough to have it." Levy spoke.<br>"How are you such a pro at these things?" The male asked.  
>"Just put out your hand and concentrate." Levy instructed.<p>

Sting shrugged, before putting out his hand and concentrated. Suddenly, there were small traces of white coloured energy, and a small white sphere appeared in his hands. It was quite faint and slowly dissolved into the air and Sting shook his hand around, in shock. "Ah, what the heck?!"

"That's so cool, Sting!" Lucy beamed.  
>"But I don't want to be a vamp, I asked for a cure!" Sting replied.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu was sorting out the books in the library, when he felt someone grab his collar. "You idiot!" Erza yelled at him, lifting him, with just a hand.<br>"What the hell is wrong with you?" Natsu yelled, as he felt Erza's grip tighten.  
>"I know it was you, you set me up, you little-" Erza was about to punch him, when Natsu wagged his finger in front of her face. "Ah, ah ah~!" He smirked, "You can't hurt the heir, now can you? You're supposed to obey me!" He growled.<br>"Do you think I care?" Erza threw her fist at the pink haired vampire, who blocked her fist, with a flaming hand.

Natsu punched Erza in her face, sending against the wall, as he was on flames. His hazel orb had turned demon-red, and he walked out of the library, "You don't scare me, Erza." He stomped his foot, before vanishing.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that the fight between Erza and Lucy was short, but do you guys think that Lucy will be able to beat Erza? Pfft. I have a poll up on my profile page, I hope you guys participate in it. So please leave a review and stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>

_**21/2/15**_


End file.
